


Выбор был за мной. И я его сделала

by Li_Wi (Lia_Wi)



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Mini, OOC, POV First Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:34:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25182568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lia_Wi/pseuds/Li_Wi
Summary: Елена Гилберт вынуждена сделать выбор. Остаться в Мистик-Фолз, и ждать новых событий, которые не принесут ей ничего кроме боли и страданий, либо же покинуть его навсегда и стать спутницей Элайджи в новой сущности. Все осложняется еще тем, что чувства так внезапно переменившееся не столько пугают девушку, сколько смущают своей яркостью и насыщенностью. Какой же выбор она сделает?
Relationships: Elena Gilbert/Elijah Mikaelson
Kudos: 1





	Выбор был за мной. И я его сделала

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Loreanna_dark  
> Посвящение: Шайен. Писалось по ее наводке=)))  
> Примечания автора: Написано давно, еще до событий, которые сделали Елену такой... Тугодумной особой, не принимающей важные решения

Прохладный ветерок играл с моими волосами, а пульс бешено стучал у меня в висках. Он здесь. В одном метре от меня. И от осознания этого дыхание сбивается, становясь прерывистым и более тяжелым, отчего создается ощущение, что я задыхаюсь. На самом деле, наверное, это так. Нервно покусывая губы, я старательно отвожу от него свой взгляд, ведь если заглянуть в его глаза, то появляется ощущение невесомости и в какой-то степени даже ненужности. Я всего лишь человек, который живет на этой земле только семнадцать лет, а он… Он удрученный многовековым опытом мужчина, познавший многое в своей долгой жизни.

И почему только при одной мысли о нем мои ладони влажнеют, мысли разбегаются в кошмарном беспорядке, а сердце стучит как заведенное? Боже, если ты меня видишь и слышишь, то ответь, почему именно он? Куда ушла вся моя безграничная любовь к Стефану и легкая симпатия к Деймону (да сейчас я могу в этом признаться), куда? Почему она ушла, не оставив после себя ужасающей боли и всепоглощающей тоски? Мое сердце не горит в агонии безудержной вины, нет - в моей душе порхают красивые бабочки, щекоча меня своими легкими крылышками и создавая ощущение какого-то неизвестного доселе счастья.

Стоит протянуть руку, и я дотронусь кончиками пальцев до его ладони. Интересно, а какая на ощупь его кожа?..

Так, Елена, прекрати сейчас же! О чем ты вообще думаешь? Вообще-то ты должна ответить ему на его предложение, а не стоять тут и размышлять о своих чувствах к нему! Шумно выдохнув воздух и встряхнув головой, я пытаюсь сбросить то легкое оцепенение и забытье, которое навалилось на все мое тело. Еще никогда в жизни я не испытывала такого всепоглощающего чувства предвкушения.

Сглотнув и облизав пересохшие губы, я хриплым голосом пытаюсь составить слова в предложение:

\- Я согласна, Элайджа, согласна покинуть этот город и забыть прошлое.

На его лице появилась красивая улыбка, которая отозвалась дрожью в моем теле. Не понимаю. Как могла изменить настолько кардинально всего лишь одна бессонная ночь размышлений? Ведь мы только разговаривали, я пыталась узнать прошлое Клауса и его планы насчет меня, но никак не рассчитывала приобрести симпатию к Древнему вампиру. Но наши планы иногда не совпадают с действительностью.

\- Елена… - подойдя ко мне и медленно проведя пальцами по моей щеке, сказал мужчина. – Для начала нам придется инсценировать твою смерть, ведь тебя будут искать.

Горький комок в горле мешал мне, и я никак не могла сглотнуть. Хотя я и жила в мире, полном мифических существ, инсценировка собственной смерти казалась мне еще более странной, чем все, происходившее со мной раньше. В моей голове мысль о том, чтобы заставить всех думать, что я мертва, билась раненой птицей. Дорогие мне люди будут страдать, а я в это время… Нет. Я не могу. Растерянно вглядываясь в пространство, я старалась продолжать дышать и попытаться свыкнуться с этой ужасной действительностью.

Я уже хотела сказать, что не могу так поступить, но неведомая мне сила не дала этого сделать. Возникла другая, совершенно противоположная мысль. Ведь от этого всем будет только легче - у них не будет слепой надежды на мое возвращение, для них я буду мертва. Постепенно из их памяти сотрется мой призрачный образ, и они смогут зажить совершенно обычной жизнью, уже без меня. Это тот вариант, который, действительно, мне подходит. Не хочу быть обузой для дорогих мне людей… но возникает другой, вполне закономерный вопрос: как быть с вампирами, у которых идеальная память? 

С тихим стоном я закрыла глаза и постаралась успокоиться. Чем больше я размышляла над этим, тем больше я страдала. Мне было нелегко сделать выбор, хотя был ли он у меня? Озарение настигло меня, как удар молнии. Я согласилась уехать, значит, я согласилась и на это. Мои терзания сейчас бесполезны, они только доказывают, что я человек, который чувствует привязанность к прошлому и близким людям. Появилась горечь от осознания этого. Сейчас я уязвима настолько, что становлюсь легкой добычей, но мне не хочется быть жалкой жертвой обстоятельств.

\- Как ты это сделаешь? – взглянув в его глаза, спросила я. 

\- Кэтрин.

Одно имя, не приносящее ничего, кроме жгучей злости и ненависти, заставило меня резко выдохнуть из своих легких воздух. Никогда бы не подумала, что вампир, двойником которого я являюсь, станет лишь куклой для всего Мистик-Фолз. Что ж, думаю, ей давно пора на покой. Стольким людям и вампирам она принесла несчастья... ей пора расплатиться по довольно длинным спискам счетов. Я подняла голову и посмотрела на Древнего. Он с интересом наблюдал за моими размышлениями, и сейчас его лицо было напряжено. Не удивлюсь, что вампир прикидывает в уме, как превратить Катерину Петрову в меня.

\- Но ведь она вампир, – протянув руку к нему, сказала я. – Как она может «подменить» меня?

\- За это даже не переживай, ma belle femme, – он легонько сжал мою ладонь и чуть потянул меня вперед. Я пошла, не задумываясь. – Одна знакомая ведьма с удовольствием мне поможет.

\- Это же не Бонни? – воскликнула я, резко остановившись.

\- Нет, конечно, – он улыбнулся уголками губ. – Она должна поверить в твою кончину так же, как и все остальные.

Я облегченно вздохнула и продолжила медленно идти рядом с вампиром. Осенний прохладный воздух забирался под мою куртку и проникал глубоко в легкие. Мои мысли вновь коснулись щекотливой темы, и я попыталась унять зудящее любопытство. Почему он помогает мне? Что чувствует ко мне? На эти вопросы у меня не было ответов. А как хотелось их получить! Но боязливое чувство неприятия мешало задать волнующие вопросы.

\- Я чувствую твое напряжение, Елена, – остановившись и развернув меня лицом к себе, проговорил он. – Что тебя тревожит?

Его пальцы, держащие мой подбородок, обжигали мою едва ли теплую кожу, поэтому я старалась сосредоточиться на том, что хотела сказать. Но мое внимание не желало мне подчиняться, так как глаза неотрывно следили за его губами. Черт тебя подери, Гилберт! Очнись и ответь ему, он ведь ждет - это раз. И два - не будь такой рассеянной, это плохо.

Да, внутренний голос иногда очень помогает. А в данный момент он просто спасает меня.

\- Почему ты мне помогаешь? – хотя бы один вопрос я смогла задать, но голос меня подвел, поэтому раздался лишь хриплый шепот. 

Его глаза, не отрываясь, следили за мной, и я чувствовала, как под взглядом этих, таких необыкновенных карих радужек по моему телу пробегают мурашки. Ну почему я такая впечатлительная? «Да потому, что перед тобой стоит красавец, от которого ты без ума!» - ехидно замечает внутренний голос. Ожидая ответа, я ощущаю, как учащенный пульс электрическими разрядами расползается по венам, добавляя еще больше трепета. 

\- Елена… Ты очень необычная девушка. Говоря это, я не подразумеваю то, что ты являешься двойником Петровой. Из наших с тобой разговоров мне многое стало понятно о тебе, и могу сказать откровенно, что и о себе я узнал достаточно. – Он улыбнулся, и я не смогла подавить ответную улыбку. – В какой-то степени я почувствовал себя живым, превратился обратно в человека, если можно так выразиться. Ты помогла мне почувствовать вкус прежней жизни, которая была погребена под многими событиями моего долгого существования. 

Мужчина ненадолго замолчал, и я решилась тихо сказать те слова, которые вертелись у меня на языке.

\- Ты рассказывал, что с Кэтрин было так же.

\- Нет, – поднимая на меня свой тяжелый взгляд, возразил он. - С ней все было по-другому. Катерина уже в то время использовала всех для своего блага, и я был одной из ее пешек. – Древний грустно усмехнулся. – Но ты… нет. Ты стараешься сберечь своих близких и даже в этой сложной жизненной ситуации, Елена, не хочешь причинять им слишком много боли. В этом ты выигрываешь у Петровой. 

\- Я не хочу сравнений, – смотря ему в глаза, отвечаю я. – Их было предостаточно, и мне не нужны результаты. 

\- Конечно, вас нельзя сравнивать. Ты уникальна, просто знай это. А почему я тебе помогаю… - Снова молчание, прерываемое только моим рваным дыханием и легким ветром, треплющим наши волосы. – Наверное, Елена… потому что ты мне небезразлична. Может быть, потому, что ты давно вот здесь, - он приложил мою ладонь к тому месту, где должно биться его сердце, но там лишь редкие глухие удары.

Я смотрела на свою ладонь на его груди и чувствовала, как к щекам приливает кровь. Да, он не сказал, что чувствует ко мне, напрямую, но его действия красноречивее слов. Может быть, я обожгусь и буду потом страдать, но сейчас… Я верю ему. И эта вера, легким теплом распространяясь по всему телу, добираясь до кончиков пальцев, заставляла меня чувствовать такое удовольствие, что я старалась сдержать себя от того, чтобы замурлыкать. В какой-то момент в его кофейных глазах появился загадочный, но такой притягательный огонек, что я не смогла оторвать своего взгляда от них.

Для меня перестало существовать абсолютно все. Существовал только он, Элайджа, который сейчас буквально испепелял меня взглядом. От этого мое сердце сначала на миг замерло, а потом пустилось в бешеный ритм пульса. Мои глаза переместились ниже на его губы, и я, поддавшись неконтролируемому порыву, дотянулась до него и прикоснулась в легком поцелуе. Во мне все перевернулось от ощущения такого едва уловимого соприкосновения. Никогда раньше я не испытывала ничего подобного и даже отдаленно похожего на это. Прикрыв глаза, я наслаждалась поцелуем, который был очень нежным, даже изучающим.

Мысли разлетелись на ничего не стоящие молекулы и частицы, и я не очень переживала по этому поводу, полностью отдаваясь своим чувствам. Его ладони коснулись моей талии и притянули чуть ближе к телу, которое опаляло меня мягким пульсирующим жаром с ног до головы. Мои пальцы, осторожно пробежавшись по его шее, запутались в шелке русых волос, и я услышала тихий стон, который шел откуда-то из груди. С трудом оторвавшись от него, я пыталась перевести свое сбившееся дыхание и параллельно рассматривала его. Мне показалось, или он в какой-то степени изменился?

Мышцы лица расслабились, не было его обыкновенной напряженности и той отстраненности, которая иногда очень меня смущала. Нет, мне не показалось, потому что на его губах заиграла довольно неуверенная, даже робкая улыбка. Мое тяжелое дыхание громким эхом звучало по всей поляне. Сердце отстукивало бешеный ритм, и я не припомню, когда в последний раз оно билось с такой силой, что у меня в висках, казалось, неистово стучат барабаны. Что со мной делает этот мужчина?..

\- Мы сделаем это и уедем навсегда отсюда, – хрипло прошептала я.

\- Конечно, ma belle*, – он улыбнулся и взял мою ладонь в свою руку.

На горизонте медленно садилось полыхающее огнем солнце. Мягкие, но довольно яркие краски расписывали небо в разные оттенки красного, фиолетового и, как это ни странно, черного. Как будто кто-то там, на небе, тонкой кисточкой проводил чернильные линии, и уже потом они, «плавясь» от горячего светила, оставляли свои следы на горизонте. "Скоро, совсем скоро ночь станет моей самой лучшей подругой", - подумала я и отдалась сладостному ощущению объятий Элайджи и тому горящему поцелую, что был легко запечатлен на моих губах. Продолжая смотреть на закат, который станет началом моей новой жизни, я счастливо улыбнулась и прислушалась к редкому сердцебиению любимого. 

*ma belle - моя прекрасная


End file.
